cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Game of Thrones (2011 series)
Game of Thrones (TV series; 2011 - 2019) Male Deaths: *Mark Addy (Episode 1.07: You Win or You Die) *Alfie Allen (Episode 8.03 The Long Night) *Josef Altin (Episode 4.09: The Watchers On The Wall) *Nonso Anozie (Episode 2.10: Valar Morghulis) *Gethin Anthony (Episode 2.05: The Ghost of Harrenhal) *Simon Armstrong (Episode 2.10: Valar Morghulis) *Pilou Asbæk (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Curtis-Lee Ashqar (Episode 5.02: The House of Black and White) *Roger Ashton-Griffiths (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Colin Azzopardi (Episode 6.01: The Red Woman) *Zachary Baharov (Episode 5.08: Hardhome) *Luke Barnes (Episode 4.05: First of His Name) *Cliff Barry (Episode 3.04: And Now His Watch Has Ended) *Sean Bean (Episode 1.09: Baelor) *Ian Beattie (Episode 5.10: Mother's Mercy) *Andy Beckwith (Episode 4.07: Mockingbird) *Nicholas Blane (Episode 2.07: A Man Without Honor) *Shaun Blaney (Episode 3.05: Kissed By Fire) *Oddie Braddell (Episode 3.09: The Rains of Castamere) *David Bradley (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Episode 4.10: The Children) *Andrew Bryan (Episode 6.01: The Red Woman - Bolton Officer) *Sean Buckley (Episode 3.09: The Rains of Castamere) *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Dominic Carter (Episode 5.03: The High Sparrow) *Ricky Champ (Episode 6.08: No One) *Dean-Charles Chapman (Episode 3.05: Kissed by Fire, 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Graham Charles (Episode 1.07: You Win or You Die) *Joe Clafin (Episoe 4.09: The Watchers on the Wall) *Andrei Claude (Episode 6.04: The Book of the Stranger) *David Coakley (Episode 2.06: The Old Golds and the New) *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Gianpiero Cognoli (Episode 5.05: Kill the Boy) *Michael Condron (Episode 6.03: Oathbreaker) *James Cosmo (Episode 3.04: And Now His Watch Is Ended) *Brendan Cowell (Episode 7.07 The Dragon and the Wolf) *Ben Crompton (Episode 8.03 The Long Night) *Mackenzie Crook (Episode 3.09: The Rains of Castamere) *Hugo Culverhouse (Episode 1.08: The Pointy End) *Charles Dance (Episode 4.10: The Children) *Ian Davies (Episode 6.08: No One) *Karl Davies (Episode 2.07: A Man Without Honor) *Oliver Ford Davies (Episode 2.01: The North Remembers) *Donagh Deeney (Episode 2.07: A Man Without Honor) *Stephen Dillane (Episode 5.10: Mother's Mercy) *Ivailo Dimirov (Episode 1.08: The Pointy End) *Stephen Don (Episode 1.06: A Golden Crown) *Ron Donachie (Episode 2.06: The Old Gods and the New) *Emilio Doorgasingh (Episode 4.04: Oathkeeper) *James Doran (Episode 2.09: Blackwater) *Richard Dormer (Episode 3.05: Kissed by Fire, Episode 8.03 The Long Night) *Dylan Edwards (Episode 6.02: Home - King's Landing Boaster) *Kevin Eldon (Episode 7.05 Eastwatch) *Eddie Eyre (Episode 6.03: Oathbreaker) *James Faulkner (Episode 7.05 Eastwatch) *David Fennelly (Episode 5.10: Mother's Mercy) *Neil Fingleton (Episode 4.09: The Watchers On The Wall) *Brian Fortune (Episode 6.03: Oathbreaker) *Wayne Foskett (Episode 6.05: The Door) *Grahame Fox (Episode 4.08: The Mountain and the Viper) *Joel Fry (Episode 5.09: The Dance of Dragons) *Vladimir 'Furdo' Furdik (Episode 8.03 The Long Night) *David Fynn (Episode 2.04: Garden of Bones) *Elyes Gabel (Episode 2.02: The Night Lands) *Donal Gallery (Episode 2.04: Garden of Bones) *David Garlick (Episode 5.03: The High Sparrow) *Joseph Gatt (Episode 4.09: The Watchers On The Wall) *Ian Gelder (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *George Georgiou (Episode 6.09: The Battle of the Bastards) *Timothy Gibbons (Episode 3.05: Kissed by Fire) *Aidan Gillen (Episode 7.07 The Dragon and the Wolf) *Iain Glen (Episode 8.03 The Long Night) *Jack Gleeson (Episode 4.02: The Lion and the Rose) *Julian Glover (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Burn Gorman (Episode 4.05: First of His Name) *Harry Grasby (Episode 8.01 Winterfell) *Raymond Griffiths (Episode 5.02: The House of Black and White) *Elie Haddad (Episode 6.04: Book of the Stranger) *Jefferson Hall (Episode 1.04: Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things) *Jody Halse (Episode 4.08: The Mountain and the Viper) *Ian Hanmore (Episode 2.07: A Man Without Honor, Episode 2.10: Valar Morghulis) *Kit Harington (Episode 5.10: Mother's Mercy) *Tamer Hassan (Episode 6.04: The Book of the Stranger) *Dan Hildebrand (Episode 3.04: And Now His Watch Is Ended) *Conleth Hill (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Ciaran Hinds (Episode 5.01: Wars to Come) *Tom Hopper (Episode 7.05 Eastwatch) *Rhodri Hosking (Episode 2.01: The Kingsroad) *Ralph Ineson (Episode 2.10: Valar Morghulis) *Eddie Jackson (Episode 6.09: The Battle of the Bastards) *Dean S. Jagger (Episode 6.09: The Battle of the Bastards) *Marcos James (Episode 5.01: Wars To Come) *Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson (Episode 6.08: No One) *Finn Jones (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Gerard Jordan (Episode 4.07: Mockingbird) *Paul Kaye (Episode 7.06 Beyond the Wall) *Dermot Keaney (Episode 1.01: Winter Is Coming) *Kevin Keenan (Epsidoe 1.05: The Wolf and the Lion) *Forbes KB (Episode 2.10: Valar Morghulis) *Andy Kellegher (Episode 4.01: Two Swords) *Junade Khan (Episode 6.04: The Book of the Stranger) *Mark Killeen (Episode 3.08: Second Sons) *Yuriy Kolokolnikov (Episode 4.09: The Watchers On The Wall) *Tim Landers (Episode 4.08: The Mountain and the Viper) *Anton Lesser (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Michael Liebmann (Episode 3.10: Mhysa) *Harry Lloyd (Episode 1.06: A Golden Crown) *Kerr Logan (Episode 2.09: Blackwater) *Simon Lowe (Episode 1.07: You Win or You Die) *Steve Love (Episode 6.08: No One) *Finbar Lynch (Episode 7.01 Dragonstone) *Sam Mackay (Episode 2.04: Garden of Bones) *Richard Madden (Episode 3.09: The Rains of Castamere) *Francis Magee (Episode 2.03: What Is Dead May Never Die) *Patrick Malahide (Episode 6.02: Home - Balon Greyjoy) *Clive Mantle (Episode 6.03: Oathbreaker) *Joseph Mawle (Episode 7.06 Beyond the Wall) *Rory McCann (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Tristan McConnell (Episode 5.10: Mother's Mercy) *Brendan McCormack (Episode 1.06: A Golden Crown) *Cormac McDonagh (Episode 4.08: The Mountain and the Viper) *Michael McElhatton (Episode 6.02: Home - Roose Bolton) *Rob McElhenney (Episode 8.01 Winterfell) *Tyrone McElhennon (Episode 2.07: A Man Without Honor) *Ian McElhinney (Episode 5.04: Sons of the Harpy) *Barry McGovern (Episode 4.07: Mockingbird) *James McHale (Episode 4.02: The Lion and the Rose) *Fintan McKeown (Episode 2.06: The Old Gods and the New) *Ross McKinney (Episode 6.08: No One) *Ian McShane (Episode 6.07: A Broken Man) *Chuku Modu (Episode 6.04: The Book of the Stranger) *Jason Momoa (Episode 1.10: Fire and Blood) *Andy Moore (Episode 4.08: The Mountain and the Viper) *Anthony Morris (Episode 2.05: The Ghost of Harrenhal) *Ross Mullan (Episode 3.08: Second Sons) *Staz Nair (Episode 8.03 The Long Night) *Kristian Nairn (Episode 6.05: The Door) *Daniel Naprous (Episode 4.03: Breaker of Chains) *Joseph Naufahu (Episode 6.04: The Book of the Stranger) *Christopher Newman (Episode 3.03: Walk of Punishment) *Reece Noi (Episode 5.02: The House of Black and White) *Barry John O'Connor (Episode 1.06: A Golden Crown) *Brenock O'Connor (Episode 6.03: Oathbreaker) *Laurence O'Fuarain (Episode 5.10: Mother's Mercy) *Ciaran O'Grady (Episode 3:10: Mhysa) *Ross O'Hennessy (Episode 5.08: Hardhome) *Nigel O'Neill (Episode 5.10: Mother's Mercy) *Deobia Oparei (Episode 6.01: The Red Woman - Areo Hotah) *Rob Ostlere (Episode 1.01: Winter Is Coming) *Art Parkinson (Episode 6.09: The Battle of the Bastards) *Pedro Pascal (Episode 4.08: The Mountain and the Viper) *Gary Pillai (Epsidoe 5.04: Sons of the Harpy) *Tim Plester (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Jonathan Pryce (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Robert Pugh (Episode 3.04: And Now His Watch Has Ended) *Paul Rattray (Episode 6.09 The Battle of the Bastards) *Chris Reilly (Episode 2.10: Valar Morghulis) *Iwan Rheon (Episode 6.09: The Battle of the Bastards) *David Rintoul (Episode 6.06: Blood of My Blood) *Marc Rissmann (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Luke Roberts (Episode 6.03: Oathbreaker) *Lalor Roddy (Episode 1.02: The Kingsroad) *Jack Roth (Episode 4.09: The Watchers on the Wall) *Clive Russell (Episode 6.08: No One) *Diogo Sales (Episode 6.04: The Book of the Stranger) *Dar Salim (Episode 1.09: Baelor) *Matthew Scurfield (Episode 1.08: The Pointy End) *Toby Sebastian (Episode 6.01: The Red Woman - Trystane Martell) *Michael Shaeffer (Episode 2.10: Valar Morghulis) *Michael Shelford (Episode 3.03: Walk of Punishment) *Alexander Siddig (Episode 6.01: The Red Woman - Doran Martell) *Eugene Simon (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Jamie Sives (Episode 1.05: The Wolf and the Lion) *Slavko Sobin (Episode 5.04: Sons of the Harpy) *Laurence Spellman (Episode 7.05 Eastwatch) *John Stahl (Episode 3.05: Kissed by Fire) *John Standing (Episode 1.01: Winter Is Coming) *Mark Stanley (Episode 4.09: The Watchers On The Wall) *Martin Starr (Episode 8.01 Winterfell) *Donald Sumpter (Episode 2.10: Valar Morghulis) *Max von Sydow (Episode 6.05: The Door) *Noah Taylor (Episode 4.05: First of His Name) *Owen Teale (Epsidoe 6.03: Oathbreaker) *Ramon Tikaram (Episode 3.08: Second Sons) *Daniel Tuite (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Peter Vaughan (Episode 5.07: The Gift) *David Verrey (Episode 2.06: The Old Gods and the New) *Christian Vit (Episode 5.04: The Sons of the Harpy) *Eros Vlahos (Episode 2.03: What Is Dead May Never Die) *Tony Way (Episode 4.03: Breaker of Chains) *Reg Wayment (Episode 2.06: The Old Gods and the New) *Jem Wall (Episode 4.03: Breaker of Chains) *Bronson Webb (Episode 1.01: Winter Is Coming) *Ian Whyte (Episode 4.09: The Watchers On The Wall, Episode 6.09: The Battle of the Bastards) *Miltos Yerolemou (Episode 1.08: The Pointy End) Female Deaths: *Amrita Acharia (Episode 2.06: The Old Gods and the New) *Kae Alexander (Episode 6.05: The Door) *Elizabeth Barrett (Episode 6.07: The Broken Man) *Esme Bianco (Episode 3.06: The Climb) *Stephanie Blacker (Episode 5.06: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken) *Susan Brown (Episode 1.08: The Pointy End) *Bronte Carmichael (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Keisha Castle-Hughes (Episode 7.02 Stormborn) *Oona Chaplin (Episode 3.09: The Rains of Castamere) *Emilia Clarke (Episode 8.06 The Iron Throne) *Essie Davis (Episode 6.08: No One) *Jazzy De Lisser (Episode 4.02: The Lion and the Rose) *Kate Dickie (Episode 4.07: Mockingbird) *Natalie Dormer (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Laura Elphinstone (Episode 8.05) *Nathalie Emmanuel (Episode 8.04 The Last of the Starks) *Michelle Fairley (Episode 3.09: The Rains of Castamere) *Aisling Franciosi (Episode 6.10: The Winds of Winter) *Nell Tiger Free (Episode 5.10: Mother's Mercy) *Tara Fitzgerald (Episode 5.10: Mother's Mercy) *Hattie Gotobed (Episode 5.06: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken) *Trixiebelle Harowell (Episode 7.01 Dragonstone) *Lena Headey (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Jessica Henwick (Episode 7.02 Stormborn) *Charlotte Hope (Episode 5.10: Mother's Mercy) *Kerry Ingram (Episode 5.09: The Dance of Dragons) *Sibel Kekilli (Episode 4.10: The Children) *Rose Leslie (Episode 4.09: The Watchers On The Wall) *Raewyn Lippert (Episode 4.03: Breaker of Chains) *Kelly Long (Episode 3.09: The Rains of Castamere) *Faye Marsay (Episode 6.08: No One) *Roxanne McKee (Episode 2.10: Valar Morghulis) *Stella McCusker (Episode 5.07: The Gift) *Bella Ramsey (Episode 8.03 The Long Night) *Diana Rigg (Episode 7.03 The Queen's Justice) *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers (Episode 7.03 The Queen's Justice) *Birgitte Hjort Sørensen (Episode 5.08: Hardhome) *Mia Soteriou (Episode 1.10: Fire and Blood) *Natalia Tena (Episode 6.04: Book of the Stranger) *Sophie Turner (Episode 2.7: A Man Without Honor) (imagined) *Carice van Houten (Episode 8.03 The Long Night) *Indira Varma (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Hannah Waddingham (Episode 8.05 The Bells) *Elizabeth Webster (Episode 6.02: Home - Walda Bolton) *Lois Winstone (Episode 4.08: The Mountain and the Viper) *Claire Wright (Episode 1.01: Winter Is Coming) Category:TV Series Category:HBO TV series Category:2011 TV series debuts Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Works based on George R.R. Martin novels Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Revenge Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Nudity Category:PGA Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:2019 TV series endings Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:PGA Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:TCA Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Winners Category:Grammy Award Nominees Category:Suicide Films